


The Story of the Mith

by MilkiUribou



Category: Cyber Gen
Genre: OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:59:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkiUribou/pseuds/MilkiUribou
Summary: Just a random dump for an OC's backstory.





	1. Chapter 1

Cold.

It’s the first word that comes to mind as Geesi stands amongst other kids in an alleyways, standing amongst each other. A friend of her’s that went by the name of Wolfgang had invited her here and so she stands and waits to see why she was here.

She was originally here to drop off a shipment her mom wanted her to drop off but she doesn’t mind this so far.

The group talks amongst each other and a few glance back, most of them speaking in Spanish so she doesn’t catch what they’re saying. It’s frustration to no end, honestly. She goes about with picking her nails but stops as she and the others notice a tall stranger approaching them and her instincts tell her not to trust the guy. 

Her instincts proved right when the stranger takes out a knife and a few other people join them. 

“So, we’ve heard you’re the group of punks skating around tryin’ to start shit with us,” the man starts to explain as the others stand behind him with their own weapons in hand. “We’ve come here to…’fix’ that problem and spread a message. 

“Ey, papi. You’ve got the wrong people,” Wolfgang says. “We might be some punks but we don’t start things.”

“Wolfgang-” Geesi starts but stops when she sees the man step forward and Wolfgang doesn’t step back. 

Everything from there becomes a muffled blur as the man takes the knife and stabs the kid deeper than necessary before stepping back, making him fall to the ground in a slowly growing pool of blood and dropping his prized skateboard to hold his stomach. Probably to keep the contents of it in. 

The others scamper away quickly as Geesi keeps her eyes on the mess of what’s remaining of her friend, moving over to him instead of running. 

“Geesi-” Wolfgang tries to push her away. “-run. They’ll kill you.” She stares at him in remorse as he pushes his board towards her with a bloody hand. “Run.” 

“Looks like a cockroach forgot to run, boys,” the man says as he walks up to them. “Maybe you just wanna join your friend then?” A raise of the hand, a raise of the knife. 

Geesi is quick to grab the board and run to follow the rest of the group, calling out for them to wait as the enemy gang chases. She sees them ahead as she tries running with the board.

Running like cowards. 

She stops at that though. She isn’t no pussy. She might have one but she isn’t going to act like one.

“What are you doing!?” a member of Wolfgang’s group shouts as they wait behind for her along with a few chosen few.

Her hold on the board tightens only and she’s suddenly turning with it, the skateboard hitting the man in the skull with it and causing a sickening sound to fill the alleyway. He falls down to the ground but she doesn’t let up. 

She stands on his wrists to keep him pinned and bashes him in the face repeatedly with the skateboard. 

“You killed him!” Geesi shouts. Her blood feels like it’s boiling. It probably is boiling. It is. “You killed him! Killed him!”

It isn’t until the man’s gang members are trying to drag Geesi off of him that she realizes she may have passed her limit with him. He’ll probably need several surgeries to fix that damage.

Good.

“Hold her still so I can get her real good,” one says as another tries to hold her. 

No. She will not kneel to a group of cowards that kill children. But they’ll receive ‘proper’ justice from the police. 

She twists her head and bites down on the man’s arm until she’s tasting copper. With a shout, she’s thrown forward and she takes the momentum to use the board again as a weapon with each of them. 

Quickly, they drop like flies and lay on the ground. Some are bloodier messes than others.

Wolfgang’s gang runs up them and look at her work. One of them whistles. 

“I think she killed a few.” 

“You think she killed a few? I know she did. Look at this!” The kid gestures to the mess. 

“She definitely deserves a permanent place in the gang, guys.” Geesi watches as they all nod in agreement. “All in favor of her joining the crew?” 

Every member spits on the ground and she’s welcomed with wide smiles. 

“Then it’s decided. You’re a new member and we give you Wolfgang’s board. Welcome to the family, Geesi.”

She shakes her head then. “No, it’s not Geesi. Call me...Crystal. Crystal Mith.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk just some shit poured into here while I listened to this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2FYKmcV6etU

The music is loud as it booms in the club and she boredly sits towards the back as she looks out at the club-goers, watching them dance away to their hearts content. She would love to join them or even join Oyabun with wherever he was but she has her eyes out for something else at the moment.

Someone else, in fact.

She briefly checks over her nails as she sits in the booth she’s in (taking note of some chipped off nail polish on her nails and frowning at the sight) before looking up again and she spots him then. 

Prestine. 

Crystal’s lips curl into a smirk as she gets up and approaches the young man, holographic boots clunking on the ground as she does so. “Bonjour, beau,” she purrs in his ear as she places a hand on his shoulder. 

Prestine visibly jolts at the touch before he turns and quickly and nervously smiles at her. “O-oh, hello,” he says, a wary on her. “Can I h-help you, Crystal?” 

She simply grins at that, neon green lipstick seeming to glow under the club’s lights. 

“In fact...I think you can,” she says, running the back of her knuckles across his jaw before she’s snaking an arm around his shoulders, the other on his chest. She leans in a bit as she lowers her eyelids to stare at him, batting her glittery eyelashes at him. “I’ve been a bit…’lonely’ recently and I was wondering if you could help me fix that?”

This obviously catches his attentions as he swallows a bit and briefly glances down at her chest where the tube top barely conceals her cleavage and the clear jacket she had over it did nothing to hide her bust either. He quickly looks away at that. 

“I-I don’t know. I-”

Crystal pouts at that. “Aw, but I dolled up all just for you, mon chéri,” she says. It wasn’t a lie, either. Besides the revealing top, she wore a short, torn up mini-skirt with fishnet stockings and even changed her hair for it to be in an afro. 

He glances at her and does a one over of her again before swallowing thickly. “I-I-well-”

“It’s a once in a lifetime chance to see what if feels like to be in a virgin,” she coos and moves the hand from his chest down to grope and squeeze at his crotch. He hitches at that as his pupils widen and Crystal knows she’s got him. 

“Al-alright, doll. Just lead the way,” he says. She grins at that and takes his hand before she starts to lead him out towards the back exit of the club. On her way out, she sees Oyabun and makes brief eye contact with him. 

A wink is all it takes to tell him what’s going to happen. 

The two stumble out into the alleyway and Crystal moves to push him into the building’s wall next to the dumpster. He licks his lips as he watches her approach and she smiles at him innocently. 

“Prestine, can I say just one thing before we do anything?” she asks him and he nods eagerly. Without warning, she stomps down on the end of a skateboard next to the dumpster to cause it to flip up into the air. She catches it with ease before smashing it into his face as her expression quickly turns into disgust. “Don’t let me fucking hear about you harassing or touching joli garçon or else I will be personally skin you.” 

He shouts out a cuss word and holds his nose before looking up at her, glaring at Crystal as blood gushes from his nose. “Are you fucking crazy, bitch!?” he snaps at her and it only earns him getting his face smashed in by her boot as she kicks him.

“Yes. Now, don’t make me say it again. If I ever see you in here or even in breathing distance of Oyabun, I will fucking kill you.” He groans in pain as he looks up at her and tenses at the cold and deadly look in her eyes. He quickly scrambles to get up and run off.

Crystal sneers at that and uses the skateboard to slam into the back of his head before she’s kicking him in the side. He gasps out at the shock of pain that goes through him before he collapses to the ground. 

“Do you fucking understand me?” 

“Y-yes,” he nearly sobs out as he stays down on the ground this time and Crystal hums while looking at him before smiling lightly. 

“Good boy.” And with that said, she steps on him on her way back inside to go regroup with Oyabun; assuring him that Prestine wouldn’t be a problem again.


End file.
